Naruto: Cosmic Ninja
by mentalist777
Summary: Naruto is injured critically at VotE but before he can die he is rescued by an alien doctor. 3 years later Naruto returns. What has he been doing for 3 years and why is he back? Is the Earth in danger? read and find out. Let me know if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto.**

 **I'm a huge science fiction and comic book fan and this came from the idea a friend and I was talking about where we put up Naruto characters against various aliens from other works of fiction. So in this Naruto is critically injured by Sasuke at the Valley of the End, as he is dying he is rescued by an alien being three years later he's back on Earth and in the Leaf Village. How will his friends react to a Naruto that has seen the stars and why has he returned? Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 1**

When Kakashi looked back on it things didn't make a lot of sense. When he got to the Valley of the End he had found Sasuke, who was alone but there was a lot of blood there and Kakashi and Pakkun could both smell that it was Naruto's.

Kakashi knew that if someone lost that much blood they most likely wouldn't survive. So he had taken Sasuke back to the village and gathered some volunteers to look for a body, Kakashi knew full well that some of the ninja had volunteered hoping he was dead, but still the more eyes the better. They thought his body must have washed downstream but they couldn't find it. After two weeks of looking they returned.

Sasuke was put under protective custody and it was revealed that the reason he hadn't left after he had stuck a second Chidori into Naruto was because Naruto had pulled off one last trick to. Using the 9 tails acidic Chakra he had seriously damaged Sasuke's left leg making it impossible for him to walk with it.

Of course after some medical ninja worked on it they made it to where Sasuke could walk, although he would limp without a specially made leg brace.

The Villagers celebrated the death of the 'Demon', but not publically as they did not want to get a taste of the Hokage's wrath, but if you looked you could see that they were _celebrating_ something and it didn't take a genius to find out what. The council even told the truth about the fact that Naruto was a Jinchuriki. Turning many who were too young to know the secret against Naruto and see his death as a good thing for the village.

Naruto's friends took it hard however. Sakura refused to live in the same house as her parents who were now badmouthing her teammate near constantly and had actually moved into Naruto's old apartment. Although even three years later she refuses to be around Sasuke or even go on the same mission, it's probably safe to say that the crush was, well, crushed she also hadn't talked to her parents in that time. Shikamaru just shut himself off and refused to interact with people until Ino took him somewhere alone one day and talked to him. Shikamaru even said that he would become Hokage if Naruto couldn't. The rest of the retrieval team regurly met up, sometimes they would talk and sometimes they wouldn't do anything. Hinata probably changed the most, although with Kakashi's knowledge of Psychology he should have seen this coming. When people grieve they tend to either draw themselves inwards or let that grief turn into anger and lash out at those around them.

That's what happened to Hinata. She was a girl who had a personality where she kept things to herself so when she couldn't hold this grief in anymore she became angrier and crueler to the retrieval team and Sakura.

It amazed Kakashi that one death could change people so much.

And Sasuke?

He was pardoned by the council, who worded it as though Sasuke had done nothing wrong.

As for the Jounin, Kakashi refused to train Sasuke after his 'trial' because of his actions and everyday for the last three years, when Kakashi was in the village Sasuke would track him down and demand that Kakashi train him to master the Sharingan since it was nearly impossible to use it to its fullest extent without someone with the knowledge to show you. All Kakashi ever said to this when Sasuke brought it up along with his 'I must kill my brother' crap was "Good luck with that".

Kurenei was training Sakura and Hinata in the art of Genjutsu, seperatly of course as Hinata would pick fights with Sakura at every chance.

Asuma had began to teach Shikamaru everything he knew along with Shikaku who was teaching him strategy.

Gai was pretty much the same. The only way you could tell he was affected at all was that for the first week after Naruto's death had been made known he had rarely said the word 'youth'. For Lee it was a month.

Tsunadae would get drunk and randomly destroy things. Jiraiya never left her side during those months.

It had even become a bit of a ritual that every month on the anniversary of Naruto's death everyone would go to Ichiraku's and just sit around and do whatever.

That's where they were today.

The day everything changed.

Everyone except team Kurenei and Sasuke were at Ichiraku's. Kurenei and her team were away on a mission and Sasuke was never invited and if he was smart he'd stay away. Lee had left not long earlier having forgotten to turn his report from his last mission in. so nobody would have paid any attention when he came back in.

"G-Gai sensei?"

The green clad Jounin turned around and gave his student one of his classic smiles although it quickly vanished when he saw the worried look on Lee's face.

"What is it Lee?" his serious tone caused everyone to look at Lee.

"Do you believe in Aliens?"

Gai smiled at the question.

 _'_ _I don't know what this has to do with Lee being worried but at least it isn't serious'_

"No Lee I do not, and I believe that even if they did exist it would be impossible for them to travel between the vastness of space, no matter how youthful they may be!" Gai said in his usual manner. Lee let out a relieved sigh.

"That is good for a moment there I was worried that the flying ship above the Village was an alien invasion force and we were all going to die soon." Lee said in a cheery voice.

Everyone stopped eating, even the Ichiraku's stopped making Ramen and just looked at Lee slack jawed.

"I'm sorry Lee could you repeat that?" Sakura asked. Without the smile leaving his face Lee said.

"I was worried that the flying ship in the air was aliens, but since Gai sensei said that it is impossible for them to be aliens then they cannot be"

Quicker than most ninja could react everyone, including Ayame, were outside the stand looking into the sky. And there just as lee described it was something that looked like it could have come out of one of Sakura's Science Fiction books (which she would never admit to owning out of fear of appearing all geeky).

In the sky was a large ship of some kind. However instead of looking like a normal ship this one appeared like if you had turned a ship upside down. It had what appeared to be 5 rocket like propulsions on the back and you could see that there was some kind of glass like material at the top but it was too far to even hope to see into. It was black with orange stripes and lining.

Behind them Lee was happily humming the Emperial march theme from Star Wars.

"Kakashi Sensei?"

"Yes Sakura"

"What is that?"

"I have absolutely no idea"

 **LATER AT THE CENTER OF KONOHA**

It had been nearly an hour since the strange object had appeared and currently Tsunadae, the elders and Danzo were arguing over what to do.

Tsunadae wanted to wait and see what this thing did next.

The elders wanted to try making contact.

Danzo wanted to shoot it out of the sky.

Both Tsunadae and the Elders shot that idea down because if this really was an alien vessel from an advanced race they doubted anything they had would dent it and they weren't going to throw the first punch.

It went back and forth a while until the large ship opened up making everyone go tense and quiet as a smaller ship came out.

This one was probably large enough to fit 3-4 people by the looks of it and had an egg shape. Curiously enough as most ninja noticed the ship had a large blue spiral painted on it identical to their red spirals on their uniforms.

As the ship landed in front of the Hokage and assembled ninja they all unconsciously held their breaths as the ship opened up.

They all waited to see what kind of creature would come out. Would it have tentacles or would it be some slimey creature. Maybe it would be like something they had never seen before.

"Hey everybody!" a happy voice called out.

Everyone was quiet as they looked at the figure with blond hair and blue eyes and familiar whisker marks.

All at once multiple voices shouted the same thing.

"NARUTO!?"

 **All right this is my first time trying to put a sci-fi twist like this on Naruto. I hope I did it well.**

 **why do you think Naruto has returned?**

 **In this story Naruto will kind of be like a combination of Captain America, Star Lord, Green Lantern and Daredevil. If you want to find out what happened to Naruto after VotE and why he's back, I'll reveal all next chapter if you want me to continue.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto: Cosmic Ninja**

 **Chapter 2**

Nobody's POV

Everyone had been excited to see. Most asked where he had been, why he was in what looked like an UFO and what was he doing back. He was even nearly squeezed to death by a crying Sakura when he proved that he was actually Naruto.

Gai and Lee practically traumatized him when they both pulled him into a 'youthful' embrace.

Naruto promised that he would tell them everything.

This was why he was currently in the Hokage tower with his friends and the Hokage and Elders waiting for him to speak up.

Where was Danzo?

He had been trying to get through some kind of invisible bubble at Naruto's ship. Tsunadae had been willing to order that Danzo be kept away from it, when Naruto told her not to worry as he doubted that Danzo could get through the barrier and even if he did the ship and security features built in to keep people from breaking in.

As Tsunadae sat in the Hokage seat (which was incredibly comfortable, she could see why the 3rd had no problem sitting here most of the day) she closed her eyes momentarily to think of what to ask first.

Sakura, who had refused to let Naruto out of her sight and had been standing right beside him, had taken to examining her teammate with interest.

He was now taller than her and definently seemed more muscular. He wore an orange shirt underneath a black jacket that had the Uzumaki swirl on the left shoulder and back, while the right shoulder had a three pronged star symbol. He wore black military style pants with boots. On his left leg was some kind of brown leather holster. He wore something similar to a utility belt with a shinobi pouch and Tanto on the back. On the right side of the belt was a device that was in a holster it had a barrel and trigger like it was supposed to shoot something.

Next was his face, it was much more mature but still had a childish look to it. He still ha the classic blue eyes, blond hair and whisker marks.

But his eyes were not the same as they were when they were younger. His eyes were the same as those who had seen a lot of death and battle.

Working at the hospital under Tsunadae she had seen this look before on some of the patients and they all had one thing in common.

War

They had all witnessed and fought in the 2nd or 3rd great ninja wars.

Her musing was cut off as Tsunadae finally opened her eyes.

"Tell us everything"

So if you didn't speak Naruto, like most people in the room other than team 7, you would be completely lost on most of what he said.

For those that don't here is essentially what he said.

After the Valley of the End when he had began floating down stream, there had been an alien biologist who was studying the animal and plant life of the planet when his ship had picked up the unusual energy spikes from Naruto and Sasuke's fight. Being a scientist his curiosity got the better of him and he went to find the source. As he went he came across the heavily injured blonde. Now Bar-Jyak was a kind member of his species and took the youth aboard his ship where he got to work trying to save the boy's life. He eventually found that there was only one way he could save the young teens life with the technology he had. You see Bar-Jyak had once been a scientist for his worlds military and had been assigned to a super soldier program. Eventually he and his team created the serum. Down side was that it only worked correctly 10% of the time. The other 90% of the time the person would either have uncontrolled muscle growth or go insane. Still this was all he could do and his machines had shown that the boy's genetics showed incredible regenerative powers. He had kept one of the vials foe his personal research and he would be unable to make another without the aid of a military power. But his compassion came ahead as he used it on the boy.

The way the serum worked was by both causing mutations and enhancing the subject's body, mind and senses to levels beyond that of their fellow Species members. And just as Bar-Jyak predicted the boys natural healing abilities was able to stabilize the serum enough for it to work.

Sounds like a happy ending right?

Wrong, you see the serum took a whole month to work completely and during this time Bar-Jyak had left the Earth and was on another planet entirely when the boy woke up.

Their first meeting was… interesting.

Naruto had awoken in what he thought was a room in the Konaha hospital although some things did confuse him.

One, why was he taller?

Two, Where did all these muscles come from?

The questions caught in his throat as a strange… creature walked in,

This 'creature' was tall with skin that looked like moonlight, he had four black eyes with a small mouth.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds before any reaction was made.

Naruto screamed.

Bar-Jyak screamed.

After they had both calmed down they began talking and introducing themselves. They actually got along pretty well.

Until Bar-Jyak had been kidnapped.

Apparently a local crime boss had heard about the famous scientist and thought his knowledge could be used to help his drug empire.

Naruto had given chase and eventually had met a new alien friend named Hakkron who was a member of a group called the Protectors of the Universe, which was a fancy name for a group that Naruto referred to as 'Space ANBU' that hunted down the most dangerous criminals in the Galaxy (although Naruto would later ask why their names were 'Protectors of the Universe' if they only protected the Galaxy shouldn't it be 'Protectors of the Galaxy'?). after working together to save Bar-Jyak with Naruto using a ton of Shadow clones and Rasengan to over whelm the criminals and destroy the drug factory. After this Hakkron actually offered the chance to join the Protectors of the Universe. Naruto had been learning about the different planets and threats from Bar-Jyak and after thinking about it thought that he may be able to better protect the Leaf Village, his precious people in it and the Earth as a whole with the resources of an alien ANBU rip-off.

After Naruto explained all of this, and Kakashi and Sakura putting it where everyone could understand it there was a long silence.

They couldn't call Naruto a liar as all the proof they needed was in plain view through the Hokage towers windows floating in the sky.

"So then, why have you come back?" Hamura, the Elder asked.

At this Naruto's face turned serious, putting everyone on edge.

"To try and save the world from what's coming"

"Naruto, whats coming?" Sakura asked dreading the answer.

"Currently two Galactic Empires are gearing up for war, the Otsutsuki Empire and the Makrando Empires are virtually equal in strength and Earth is right in between there border and if the war kicks off it will become one of the battle fields and if things get bad enough the war will literally destroy this world and its people."

 **Ok, Naruto has revealed why he is here and things seem to be winding up for the Earth, can it be saved despite the enormous odds against it? How can it be saved? Can it be saved?**

 **Now for some reviews:**

 **Bankai777: he will meet Ai eventually; I have a plan for that.**

 **Thor94: what I meant by the daredevil thing was mainly enhanced senses and being incredibly knowledgeable in intergalactic law like how Matt is skilled in normal law.**

 **Interviner: yeah that's what had me nervous about doing this as I had never seen a fanfic like this on here before. Maybe on the DBZ I'll have some references. As you can see the Hyugga clans crazy alien relatives are mentioned in this chapter and will play a bigger role in the story.**

 **Ms Spooky1: there will be times where Danzo and the council will try to get Naruto to help just them or serve their interests. Naruto will be smarter and wiser as he has been an intergalactic law officer he's had to become better mentally, so he won't be falling for any of the councils tricks.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **THIS STORY IS NOT CANCELLED!**

 **I just have lot of school stuff going on at the moment and I've had some writers block on this story as well as one big problem that keeps nagging me!**

 **So heres the problem, should the Otsutsuki be able to use chakra?**

 **Heres the thing, we know that Kaguya gained the ability to use chakra from the divine tree but the divine trees fruit was only produced once every thousand years, so how would the rest of Kaguya's people gain chakra? It's not like there was a lot of magic fruit that she could put in a rocket and ship into space, also she had no contact with her people as she was waiting for them to arrive so they couldn't have gotten chakra either.**

 **So please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you and have a nice day!**


End file.
